


Images

by CaraLee



Series: Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And is Full of Jerks, Gen, Gotham High Society Sucks, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from Lord Brutus Varius, Prince of Gotham, on the newest addition to his household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for the series as a whole are in the series summary.

It had shocked the entire city when Lord Varius, who, despite being known for his galas, was a well reputed recluse, purchased the surviving member of the gypsy family that had died during their show. And the fact that Rikárd, son of Jardani and Maireni, was a boy not even into his ninth year had really started the gossip mill churning.

The theories ran wild, from the bleeding-heart to the obscene, but no one in the Varius household let anything on. (Not that there were many people to let anything on. Just Alfredos, Brutus, and now the boy himself.)

Three months after Brutus had taken Dika in, (he always thought of it that way, the child had too much life in him to be thought of as simply property) the time came around to throw yet another gala (orgy). Dika would have to make an appearance, at least early on, which left Brutus pondering the delicate question of how to present him, in what manner to dress him. What sort of message did they want to send? Just what sort of position did the boy have in the household? (Slave, savior, son… Everything.)

Fortunately Alfredos, as ever, seemed to know what he was thinking, and assured him that it was well in hand. Brutus was relieved, and departed to pen an invitation to Captain Gordianus of the Home Guard, his wife, and his little daughter-niece. Iacomus was a good and honorable man and Missy Barbara was a sweet (if feisty) child who would see no shame in befriending a slave boy some three years her junior.

Dika needed a friend, Brutus didn’t think he could bear it if that little ray of sunshine was smothered in this empty old keep.


End file.
